the_vampire_diaries_and_originals_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kol and Davina
The romantic relationship between the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson and the witch, Davina Claire. Kol (possessing Kaleb Westphall) and Davina first met in the season two premiere. Originally, Davina was completely ignorant of Kaleb's real identity, but she eventually discovers the truth. She is rightfully furious, startled and at first untrusting of him. Due to Kol's tendency to flirt, their chemistry and mutual love of magic, their relationship blossomed. Unexpectedly, Kol was hexed by his brother leading to his death, and leaving Davina devastated. Eventually, Davina becomes Regent of the Nine New Orleans Covens and with the power granted to her, attempts to bring him back in the season finale but Kol's siblings were forced to hijacked her spell and unbeknown to her, switch Kol's ashes with Esther's in order to help defeat Dahlia. In Season Three, Davina was still adamant on bringing Kol back. She finally reunites with him after consuming poison and venturing into the Ancestral Plane where he is trapped. At first startled by his original body, she has trouble adjusting until Kol reassures her he is still the same after reminding her of their dance before his death. Spurred on by their meeting, Davina eventually is able resurrect Kol in his true body, as an Original Vampire after channeling power from the Nexus Vorti created after she unsired Klaus' sireline. After his resurrection, Kol, wanting to be a better man for Davina, promises her that he would control his bloodlust, declaring that she was worth being good for. Kol's vampire nature however, continues to be a troubling complication in their relationship, particularly as The Ancestors corrupted the spell used to resurrect him, in order to influence him to murder Davina, and are responsible for his angry, uncontrollable outbursts. In Season Four, Kol and Davina are later reunited after the Hollow resurrects Davina. However, she links herself to Davina in order to manipulate Kol to do her bidding. Kol manages to get Hope to cast a spell to unlink them, and the latter is successful. Kol and Davina then leave New Orleans to see the world together. In Season Five, it is revealed the two married each other. Later during the season, both try to help their niece, Hope Mikaelson, be cured of the Hollow's dark magic. However, Davina revealed to Klaus, Kol's older half-brother, that Hope is beyond a cure. Knowing this, Davina and Kol continue to be with Hope and the rest of the Mikaelson family by enjoying their time at Freya and Keelin's wedding. They are known as "Kolvina" by the fans. Dating Timeline First Relationship * First Date: Alive and Kicking (2x02) * Official as of: The Map of Moments (2x09) * Separated by death: I Love You, Goodbye (2x14) ** Reason: Kol (witch body he was possessing) died. * Reunited: A Streetcar Named Desire (3x14) ** Reason: Davina resurrects Kol, by channeling a Nexus Vorti for power. ** In An Old Friend Calls, they have sex for the first time. * Separated by death: No More Heartbreaks (3x19) ** Reason: Kol kills Davina (while he was hexed) ** In Give 'Em Hell Kid, they say goodbye to each other while in the Ancestral Plane. * Reunited: Phantomesque (4x10) ** Reason: The Hollow resurrects Davina and wants Kol to pledge his loyalty to her. ** In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Kol and Davina leave New Orleans to travel the world. * Married: Where You Left Your Heart ** They married each other some time (and/or years) before this episode. Trivia * Despite Kol returning in Season 2, the Kol and Davina relationship was shipped from the first season by fans. * Kol himself later revealed to Davina the first time he saw her was when he was first brought back possessing Kaleb around the events of From a Cradle to a Grave. * Davina was at first unaware that Kaleb was really Kol Mikaelson, an Original Vampire. * Kol has a tendency to flirt with her and considers her to be "gorgeous" and the "prettiest" witch in town. * Davina and Kaleb/Kol met in Rebirth, and went on their first date in Alive and Kicking. ** Kol/Kaleb stood her up for Coffee, but went to dinner with her on his mother's request. It is unknown if he wanted to go out with her or not. ** To audiences, it seemed as though Kol was genuinely enjoying the date with Davina as he was not focusing on extracting information from her like Finn and Esther wanted him to do, but was opting to charm her. * It was noted that Kol could have left Davina to fend for herself in Alive and Kicking, but chose to stay and even tried to defend her honor. * There are a number of parallels between Kol and Davina. ** They don't like being told what to do and have authority issues, showing a tendency to be rude and arrogant to those who are more powerful than they are. ** Their mothers were controlling. ** Their deaths involved them being sacrificed for the cause of another. Davina was killed for the sake of the witches regaining power, and Kol was killed to complete the map to the cure. ** Before their deaths, both of them gained an advantage, though that advantage was what ultimately resulted in them dying. Davina had the power of the Harvest, but it became too much for her. Kol stole both the White Oak Stake and most of Klaus' daggers, but his possession of the stake was what got him killed. ** Both were petrified of death, but finally accepted their fate. ** After coming back to life, they're both oppressed in some way. Davina was under the control of her coven while Kol is being controlled by his mother. ** They have both played the role of a secret weapon. Davina was Marcel's, being 'trapped' in her attic during that time, while Kol is a secret weapon for Esther, trapped in Kaleb's body. ** They have both been underestimated. ** They both been tortured by The Ancestors; Davina because of her association with Marcel and not doing The Harvest for a year, and Kol for his Original status. * In'' Red Door'', Kol admitted to Davina that he liked her. * As of Red Door, Davina knows who he is. ** She found this out when she tried to borrow his magic to unlink. ** She still seems to like him, even though she knows who he really is. * He had the choice to either kill the spell or kill her, he chose to kill the spell instead, claiming that he liked her. * Kol knew her ancestor Mary-Alice Claire at turn of the 20th century as he had a relationship with her. However turns out that they both were just using each other. * Due to Kol's vast knowledge of magic, Davina told him he had a "freaky witch encyclopedia brain". * Kol and Davina share their first kiss in The Map of Moments, their second kiss in Brotherhood of the Damned and their third kiss in I Love You, Goodbye. * In When the Levee Breaks, the dagger is finally used on Klaus by Elijah after Davina gives it to Marcel. * Davina used her one shot as Regent in an attempt to bring Kol back. * The actors who portray them, Danielle Campbell (Davina) and Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) are friends in real life. ** Nathaniel Buzolic, Danielle Campbell and Charles Michael Davis have been known to ship them. * Michael Narducci stated that Davina and Kol are "True Love" 1 * Davina reunited with Kol in Wild at Heart and although was at first startled by his original body, quickly recovered and was then overjoyed to see him again. * In A Streetcar Named Desire, Davina successfully resurrected Kol as an Original Vampire (much to her surprise). ** Both of them died and have been resurrected at least once. * In An Old Friend Calls, the pair consummated their relationship. ** It is more than likely Davina lost her virginity to him being she hasn't had any romantic relationships mentioned prior to Tim or any other romantic interests mentioned before Kol. * In No More Heartbreaks, Davina and Kol (along with Vincent) figure out that the Ancestors hardwired Kol to kill Davina within the resurrection spell Davina used to bring Kol back to life (as an Original Vampire). ** Kol completes his mission when he awakens from being neutralized by Davina and unthinkably kills her. Kol was shocked to find her dead body in his arms after his spelled-mission was completed. * In Give 'Em Hell Kid, Kol called Davina "the love of his life". * The relationship between the two is similar to the relationship between Elijah and Tatia, both killed the women they loved. * These two reunite once again on the living plane in, Phantomesque. This time, Davina was resurrected thanks to the magic provided from the Hollow. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Family Relationships